Surprising Encounter
by Wic W. Athor
Summary: Normally it would be Arima Kishou confronting the One-Eyed Owl at the end of the Anteiku Operation but this time it is someone else. {One-shot}


"Sir, are you okay?"

"No problem… Not anymore." As soon as Hirako finished his sentence all the Investigators could hear a blizzard of oncoming crystals.

The blizzard shredded the monstrous armour of the giant One-eyed Owl. The attack damaged hardly anything except for few scrapes and leftover crystals impaled in the armour hardly doing anything.

"A..bout ti..me," Ui stated in a tired voice.

"_Message to Command, Squad Zero has regrouped and arrived at the area of the One-Eyed Owl. _Stand by_," stated the black-haired man in temporary charge of Squad Zero._

"**It's been a while, boya,**"stated the giant armour covered ghoul.

No one could see the face of the temporary in charge because he was covered in a snow-white hood like all the other members of Squad Zero.

"_This is Command, report. Who is in charge? Where is Special Investigator Kishou Arima?" _It was obvious from the transmission that command was confused - just like all the other investigators in the surrounding area - that Grim Reaper of the CCG was not there.

"_Squad Zero second-in-command, Special Investigator Kishou Arima was delayed while preventing all the ghouls from escaping so he gave me temporary command of Squad Zero so we could assist in the defeat of the One-Eyed Ghoul." _Many at command could not believe it. That the undefeatable Kishou Arima would give even temporary command to another person. If he did then either this person was acknowledged by Arima to be capable or he disobeyed orders however this was unlikely with how the entire squad followed him.

"_This is Command. Understood." _They could hear the tone of disbelief but Command couldn't argue when the entire Squad followed this enigmatic figure in white.

"**Hey! Are you done? I'm getting bored you know what happens when I get bored don't you?" **

Before the One-Eyed Owl could say anything else the figure in white dashed towards her, bringing his white rapier-like sword and pressing a trigger located on the hilt which charged up and manifested a barrage of crystals that surround the blade. Swinging the sword all the crystals were launched at the giant monstrous ghoul.

She couldn't dodge them so she took them and swung her arm-blades preparing to cut the white figure in half but all she got was the hood which was sliced off which revealed a young man with a mop of dark raven-black hair.

"**So it's you! I knew I was right! Come on, let me enjoy this some more!**" The ghoul with an ecstatic voice.

The revealed Investigator didn't care that his identity was revealed and just slide under the large figure trusting his sword up into the chest and used the momentum from his slide to slice through the armour. It helped that his blade was sharp enough to slice though Kakuja armour quite easily.

Sliding through to the other opening he quickly prepared to leap and dodge the arm-blades that were preparing to slice him in two. Almost like clockwork, the blades were unleashed upon him trying to separate him in two. Ready for it he leapt over the swings and unleashed another blizzard of crystals that did nothing but delay the ghoul so he could retreat to a safe distance.

Not wanting to be lead around in this battle, the One-eyed Owl unleashed a hail of metallic crystals at the figure only to be blocked by a giant scarlet kagune shield.

However, the power of the One-eyed Owl was not to be underestimated as the hail penetrated the shield. All the crystals luckily didn't reach the quiet figure's body or face but those crystals would be a bother all the less experienced Investigators thought. All the experienced Investigators knew that those leftover crystals wouldn't do anything to impede the mysterious male.

As if to demonstrate the scarlet shield morphed back into the scarlet blade katana that it emerged from but the spectators could see that the crystals were able to leave a small mark on the male. A few scratches littered the left arm and a singular scratch that was on the male's face. Nothing but superficial wounds but it showed that the mysterious Investigator was not at Arima's level yet.

The leftover crystals fell to the floor forgotten for the battle between these two figures. With a pull of the trigger, the white rapier-like blade unleashed a blizzard of red crystals. Countering the giant monster unleashed her own hail of crystals. Both barrages struck each other leaving a few remnant shards to slip through. Without so much of the twitch on his face, the black-haired man dashed into the onslaught ready to shred the beast to ribbons.

Deflecting any crystal or projectile in his way he reached the giant ghoul who unleashed a barrage of slashes at the male who parried and blocked the slashes that would wound him fatally while avoiding those that he could.

There was no opening that would let him attack the ghoul without losing his life so he decided to go for the next best option.

With no warning, his scarlet katana morphed into the shield that protected him earlier. Destroying the shield with no worries her bladed arm was ready to impale the black-haired boy when her arm slashed nothing.

With no idea where he was, it gave the perfect chance for the figure to sever her left arm. Before the giant-armoured ghoul could do anything a blizzard of crystals were unleashed preventing her from doing anything and forcing her to back off as to reduce damage.

The Investigator didn't come out of the exchange uninjured. No, in return for the Owl's severed arm his arm was also injured. While it was recoverable it was still going to affect him in this battle.

Not letting down his guard, the Investigator readied his white sword for the continued battle..

While this fight was enjoyable, it was not going to effect Aogiri and she herself was already weakened. Yes, both of them lost the ability to use one of their arms for that battle, the difference was that the Investigator had a lot of reinforcements. Then again most of them had decided to spectate this clash between them instead of readying themselves for battle.

Only the experienced Investigators were ready and waiting to assist. The only reason they didn't was that they knew that interfering could cost the lone Investigator his life and cost more harm than good but they were still ready just in case the lone Investigator went down.

It wasn't worth dying over. Tensing up the giant-armoured ghoul dashed. Reading himself the ghoul feinted and went over to the body of the defeated Yoshimura and devoured him whole. Feeling the body enter her kakuja, Eto ran to the edge and jumped off.

Not wanting her to escape the lone Investigator ran to the edge. Acting fast one of the Squad Zero members threw the temporary-commander a hook.

Grabbing on to it, with no hesitation the temporary-commander jumped off unleashing hail after hail of crystals to try and injure and impede the giant-armoured ghoul.

Laughing it off the ghoul shouted it departing message

"**It's been fun but I have things to do. We have to see each other another time. Good night **_**Kaneki. AHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Knowing it was fruitless, Kaneki stopped himself and waited for the other members to pull him up. He could see the Owl landing on the street killing and crimpling any Investigator trying to get in her way.

All he could do was watch. He was wondering how Hide was doing. Certainly, he didn't get himself hurt or anything, right?

Anyway, he would have to get medical attention later. The scratches could get infected and the scratches on his left arm would need to be treated. While he was keeping a stoic face it still hurt like hell but he would have to make due. He wasn't Arima but he was able to make the One-Eyed Owl retreat and in return, all he received were injuries that would be life-threatening but it still showed how much he would have to improve to defeat Eto…

Or they would never be able to break the Bird Cage that trapped them all.

* * *

_AN:_

_Hello there. If you reached the end then I have to thank you for reading this far. This is a one-shot based on those story ideas that have Kaneki helping Eto in her goal of changing the world {a bit of a simple explanation but whatevs}. Anyway, I was inspired by those same stories. _

_If you want to use this as inspiration for your own stories then I wish you luck and it would be nice if you can send the link to me {Thx}. I was recently {*cough* a year ago *cough*} reading the end of the Tokyo Ghoul manga and that inspired me to write this story. As I said before thanks for reading. Have a good whatever time it is in your country._

_PS: And yes I know this would introduce a lot of plot holes but I ignore them because I'm not a good writer. HAHAHA._


End file.
